


Five Souls

by Animal34875



Category: Legend of Ninjago
Genre: Also my first work in this fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But i kinda like it, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did pretty good though, I don't know what I'm doing, I have created monstrosities while writing instead of sleeping, I have no idea what I've created, I'm doing this the same day I got my hand rammed into a fence, I'm too determined though, M/M, My F key is messed up, On this website that is, Polyninjas, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, They are all in highschool, This is my first work on this site, Threesome - M/M/M, i really like this ship, it is very annoying, this hurts like hell, this is not one of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal34875/pseuds/Animal34875
Summary: Five marks, five soulmates. Jay sighed as he recited the information inside of his head, staring down at the three he could see. Four people, four individual people, were out there, ready to be found and complete his life as he mother always said. Four. Not one like there should be, four. Jay sighed again, falling backwards onto his bed, his arms stretch wide. The worst part of this was that Jay lived in the desert, the desert! Hardly anyone lives out in the desert, making his quest to find the perfect people even harder than it should be. Suddenly, Jay felt fear start to claw its way into his heart, bringing thoughts of despair and sorrow. What if he never found his soulmates? What if he was stuck in the desert forever, unable to escape and see the world? What if one of them dies before he gets to see them? Like a video stuck on loop, the thoughts just went round and round inside of his head, each one darker than the last. Jay took a shaky breath, tears trickling down his cheeks, the thoughts horrified him. Despite not even knowing them, Jay loved them with all his heart, and simply refuses to let it play out like this. He would get outside and into the world, and he will find them, ever last one of them.





	1. Late Night Question

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I'm going to be honest, I've never posted anything here before so sorry if I do something wrong or can't do something, I'm learning. Also, I kinda wrote this when I should've been sleeping, so I might've missed some grammar or spelling mistakes while revising. This is also my first contribution to this fandom on this website. So... have fun?

     A women with rich, brown hair was sitting outside, rocking slowly in her chair, waiting for her husband to return. All around the female were scrapes of metals, wires, metal sheets, nuts, you named it, it was here. Of course, that was kinda the point at Ed and Edna’s Scrap N Junk, the largest junkyard in Ninjago. The female smiled gently at her surroundings, loving the cool breeze that the night would bring, loving how the stars were shining so brightly and so clearly, not to mention the multi-colored lights they had everywhere, which were just adding to the effects of the stars and their mother, the moon.  
     The women, know as Edna, was so distracted by the lights she didn't realize that her son had snuck out of bed and was right beside her, looking up at the sky with wonder and joy in his blue eyes. This little boy was named Jay, he had bright ginger locks with dark, sky blue eyes, and was rather pale for a boy who lived out on the desert. He had patches of freckles on his cheeks and on his thighs, but the rest of his body had single freckles near each other. Of course, there wasn’t just freckles littering this young boy’s body.  
     Soulmate Marks, four to be exact, were also there. Each one a different shape and form, symbolizing a different person for each one. This was the very reason young Jay had gotten up form bed in the first place, he wondered why he had so many more compared to his parents. Jay, possibly to get his mother’s attention, started to climb up her legs, Edna simply laughed and helped her son up so that he was sitting on her lap with his legs forming Vs beside him. Edna’s arms were hugging his waist mother like, in case he were to fall.  
     “Mommy.” Jay spoke, his voice was high-pitched, Edna loved it.  
     “Yes sweetheart?” Edna spoke gently, rather curious as to why her son would get up so soon after being tucked in. “What are these marks on my body?” As if to emphasize his point, Jay pointed to the on on his left arm. The patterns was of burning flames, bold and bright, they started at his wrist and ended at his elbow, wrapping around his arm as if to devour it. Edna smiled, of all of Jay’s marks, this one was her favorite. “Why sweetie, those are Soulmate Marks.” Jay tilted his head, unsure of what she was saying, Edna couldn’t help the love she felt for son suddenly flare, he was just too darn cute! “Yes, Soulmate Marks, everyone has one, since there is always someone ready to complete you life. They show that there is someone out there, out in the world,” Jay sucked in a breath at that last part since the Junkyard was the only world he knew. “That is perfect just for you.”  
     “Perfect for me?”  
     “Yes, hand picked by Fate.” Jay took in the information, not really understanding all of it, but he could see the gist of it. Something was still bothering him, which Edna could clearly see. “What is it sweetie?”  
     “Mommy, you said everyone had a mark right?”  
     “Yes sweetheart.”  
     “Then, Mommy, why do I four?” Edna laughed softly, surprised that Jay had caught on to that little detail. “Because Jay, you are special.”  
     “Special?” Jay’s eyes were wide, curiosity and wonder swirling in his eyes, it was hypnotizing. Edna nodded. “Yep, a special little snowflake. You had more than one mark because you have more than one soulmate.”  
     “I thought you said there was only one person perfect for me.”  
     “Jay dear, I was talking about people around the world, and last I checked, that wasn’t you. Yes, most people only have one soulmate, but you have four.” Jay nodded, looking the information over in his head, suddenly Jay squeaked, his eyes wide once more with joy. “Does that mean there are four people who are perfect for me?” Edna laughed. “Yes dear, this means there are four people who are perfect for you.” Jay smiled, causing Edna to laugh a little louder. Edna pulled Jay close, deciding she wanted some company while waiting for her husband to return. She hummed a lullaby, trying to get Jay to sleep. Jay yawned and snuggled closer to warmth of his mother, happily descending into a land of imagination and joy.


	2. Foreign Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm back with another chapter and a third one on the way! And as I was re-reading, I noticed my detailing isn't as sharp as I thought it was, but don't be alarmed, once the story really starts going, I will go deep onto details. Also, my apologies if the story seems to go by rather fast at the moment, once we really get going it should slow down a little, which doesn't really make sense, but I don't really know how else to word it. Anywho, hope you enjoy!

     Years later, Jay was about to have a taste of the outside world. Sure, he had seen the desert, and once he had wandered a little ways into the Sea of Sand, but that was about it. The rest of the world was a complete mystery to Jay, his only information of it coming from his parents who told him stories of tall buildings and loud streets, stunning festivals, and the wonderful lights and colors that were even more beautiful in the night. After so many years of begging, Jay had finally convinced his parents to let him go to high-school. And so here was Jay, staring himself in the bathroom mirror, trying to make himself presentable. After all, you only get one first impression. 

     His once fire like hair had dimmed down a bit, but in the morning sun it sure looked like fire. His eyes were the same deep, dark, sky blue orbs as they always had been, he was bit darker now, after spending so many hours building in the hot sun of the desert. He was definitely taller now, but he was only average height, his eyelashes were freakishly long though, not to mention how much thinner he got. He wasn’t underweight, but he was kinda scrawny, straddling a line between bone-thin and having a little flesh on his skin.

     Jay ran a hand through his hair, trying to decide if he should leave it to the side or have his bangs slightly obstruct his left eye. He was currently wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, which at first seemed like a horrible idea since he lived in the desert, but it was to hide his ice mark. Jay wasn’t ashamed of his marks, not one bit, but he had heard that the outside world wasn’t as accepting of those who were different. Thinking about the hidden mark made Jay sad a little, it was so beautiful. It was almost completely white, with hints of deep blue, it started at his right ankle and ended near the beginning of his thigh.

     Like frost on a window, it traveled upwards, crossing and recrossing, shaped kinda like ferns. It was so beautiful, every detail perfect and flawless, it was quite a shame Jay had to hide, but not just under the pant leg, but under knee-high socks as well. That last part made Jay groan when he heard it since Jay did live in a desert and wearing just pants made him break out in sweat in under a minute. Thankfully, they had air conditioning.

     His dark blue shirt, which was long-sleeved, hid two of his soul marks. The one on his back spanned from his left side it his right, almost curling around onto his chest. It was a pattern of earth, or that was what Jay thought it looked like. Nearly as black as a starless night, grey lines formed what looked like nonsensical patterns on his back, but Jay saw cracks that were formed in the Earth, never having a start, never having a end. The second mark was located on his left arm, it was clearly fire. 

     Starting at the wrist and ending at the elbow, this pattern was the brightest by far. The prominent color was red, nearly devouring the orange and yellow highlights. It was wrapped around Jay, and if angled right, could look like actual flames in the sunlight. To hide this one even more, since Jay might have the chance of gym class, they wrapped bandages around it. Jay never liked bandages, and wasn’t sure where this disliked spawned from, but he really couldn’t do anything about it. Jay cringed at the feeling as he tried to rub the mark, wishing he could trace the pattern.

     The final mark Jay had, and the one they weren’t hiding, was the one that started on his right shoulder and ended near the base of his chin. This one was energy, swirling patterns of gold surrounded by green, it was quite enchanting. It appeared to be in a kinda tornado like structure, lines sometimes branching out and joining others. Though the green was really on the outside, specks of it was inside the gold, like dust. This, to the world at least, was Jay’s one and only soulmark, and Jay wished it didn’t have to be. The others were just as beautiful and just as important, but sadly, since they really couldn’t cover the one on his neck, he had to hide the others.

     A deep sadness filled his stomach at he thought more and more about the hidden marks, wishing the world was more open, but from what he heard, those deemed different were ostracized by other, abandoned and alone. And Jay certainly didn’t want high-school, the most important years of his life, to be like so he put away his differences, like putting away a old doll that you cherished, not sure when you will see them again.

     “Jay, sweetheart, please hurry. We have to leave soon and you can’t miss breakfast on your first day!” Jay whined, staring at himself in the mirror once more before deciding to let his bangs hang free, slightly obstructing his sight, but it was fine. As Jay opened the bathroom door, heading towards the dining room, he took a deep breath and exhaled. Today was going to be a day like no other, today was going to be great.

     As it turned out, it was a one hour drive from home to school, so Jay was grateful he had gotten up so early. The entire ride, Jay was glued to the car side, looking at the world he had lived in for fifteen years, but never being able to actually see it. It was amazing, but also really scary. He remembered when Dad would come home from visiting the city to get groceries, and once they were done putting everything up he would sit on the couch and tell Jay stories about the outside world. Like this one time when he got attacked by a stranger who nearly knocked him out cold with one punch. Or this other time when he shoved so hard, he fell into the street and almost got hit by a moving vehicle. Now that Jay truly thought about it, there weren’t very many stories that didn’t involve danger or near-death experiences. 

     Despite this, Jay still wished to see the world, to see the planet he inhabit and all the joys that came with it. He knew the world wasn’t all bad, after all, this was the same planet where Ed met Edna. At the thought of his parents, he looked towards them. He smiled when he saw they were holding hands, despite the rule to always have both hands on the steering wheel at all times. Like always, his eyes trailed to their soulmark, which was a patch Canterbury Bells. They are  broadly, funnel-shaped flowers, with leaves that are irregularly toothed, and with a round shape. Kinda like a egg. They are normally a deep blue and are found in open, sandy or gravelly areas.

     Jay found it really cute that the mark, which was located at the top of their hands and traveled to their wrist and had an outlining of purple, ended up being a desert flower, hinting at their future in the desert where they would start a small business collecting scrap metal and selling it after it being improve. Eventually, they would give birth to their one and only son and raise him there as well. Jay smiled and turned back to the window, watching the land roll by.

     When they had finally reached the city, Jay was beginning to lose hope they would ever make it. Jay’s eyes were wide, trying to take in every detail before it zipped away before his eyes. The buildings were enormous, leading up to the sky, some buildings Jay couldn’t even see the top! People were absolutely everywhere, and from all different races and ages. There was this one male with dark skin who was carrying, what Jay presumed, was his daughter on his shoulders, she laughed with glee. Another women was holding hands with a young male, both had rather pale skin and for the second he saw them connect eyes, it looked liked spark went flying.

     Jay was so overwhelmed, and this was without mentioning all the noises! Sure, Jay was accustomed to loud noises with the whole living on a junkyard and being an inventor like his father, but these noises were like no other. Dogs were barking somewhere in the distances, cares were driving past him at alarming speeds, making some high-pitched noises when they suddenly had to stop and start again. People were speaking everywhere, some loud, some soft, some with deep, strong voices, and others with high-pitched squeals. Jay even saw someone singing, and boy was he good. It was like hearing an angel sing, or Jay assumed that was what it sounded like.

     All in all, it was awesome! Everywhere he looked something new came into view, and sure, Jay could feel the knot of dread twisting in his stomach at the thought of so many new things all of the sudden in his face, but Jay couldn’t wipe the smile off his lips. This was just so… foreign, but Jay liked it. He liked it a lot. Jay turned when he heard his mother laugh, only to find her already staring at him.

     “Having fun sweetheart?” Jay nodded, not even trusting his voice in case he started to ramble. Edna laughed again and turned back to the front, her hand comfortably on Ed’s knee since they had to obey the laws.

     All of a sudden, Jay found himself staring up at his high-school. Well, to Jay it felt like it was staring at him, looking down at him intimidatingly. Jay was just now really grasping the fact that he would have to spend at least seven hours with kids he had never met before, he was so distracted by the fact that he was finally free that he missed the only tiny detail that he was from a junkyard, that was across the desert and has never actually met another human being besides his parents. Jay doesn’t know the first thing to trying to talk to someone, much less someone his actual age. Jay gulped.

     Ed, as if sensing his son’s distress, placed his hand on Jay’s shoulder comfortably.

     “Don’t worry son, you’ll do just fine. I feel it.” He smiled encouraging at Jay, who just kept staring at the school.

     “Ha, ya, just fine. Despite the fact I have no idea how to even talk to someone who I don’t even, I’m about to spend seven hours with kids from all different races, genders, and ages even though I have only know two people my entire life. I’ve never even been the same room for more than thirty minutes! Ya, I have this one in the bag.” The last part was layered with sarcasm, and Edna sighed as she came up on her son’s left, Ed was on his right. “Well, sweetie, you never know until you try.” Jay sighed, defeated. “I guess you are right.” Jay mumbled.

     Edna smiled and leaned over to give her son a kiss on the cheek, “That’s the spirit son!” Ed said, squeezing Jay’s shoulder lovingly. Jay smiled weakly, fear still present, Jay was horrible at hiding his feelings. Jay watched as his parent’s car disappeared into the distance, leaving him stranded in a world that was still a mystery to him, even with all the stories he heard. Turning back to the large stone steps that were going to lead to a new whole new world, Jay took a deep breath and exhaled. He had told himself earlier today was going to be a day like no other, and attitude was the true key to making this a great day.

     Jay quickly found himself in the front office, which was a small room that consisted of a desk that looped around where a lady know as Mrs. Michaels sat, typing away at her computer. There were three black chairs pushed against the wall, Jay was seated in the middle one and kept squirming, they were so uncomfortable! A fish tank with one lonely fish was shoved in the corner next to the last chair, where a student was sitting.

     The room itself was silent, but noises from the outside were leaking in through the open door. Majority of these noises were voices and the sounds of shoes squeaking against the floor. The thought of so many people crammed into one space, pushing and shoving against each other, each having to sit in neat little rows right next to each other was scaring Jay to no end, and the longer he waited, the worse it got. Suddenly, a door opened from the North wall, which was opposite of the door. The main office was right to the left when you walked in.

     A old, Japanese man stood in the door frame. He wore a straw had, had pale skin that was wrinkled from age. Also, he had quite the beard. Well, Jay tilted his head, more like three beards. He had one big one in the middle that was the longest and was white as snow. The other two strands of hair were actually a mustache, the longest Jay had ever seen. With color just as white as the beard, they were only a few inches shorter than the actual beard. After Jay stopped looking at his facial hair, he noticed he wasn’t wearing a suite like he thought he would, instead it looked more like a kimono. 

     Jay finally looked back up and jumped a little when he saw that he was staring right at him, his eyes were like obsidian, but there were pools of wisdom hidden right beneath the surface. Jay gulped. The man smiled and beckoned him forward with a staff, which Jay just noticed. If this is the principal, like Jay was assuming, why did he have a staff? To punish misbehaving kids? To bestow fear on others? Whatever the reason, Jay wasn’t sure he really wanted to find out.

     Jay got up and followed the elder into a small hallway, they passed two more rooms and a small cubby area that Jay couldn’t see what was inside as he passed. At the end of the hallway was the principal’s room, it had a small table with a red cushion on each side. On the walls were glass cases containing weapons. Jay counted four weapons, a katana, a pair of nun-chucks, a scythe, and a pair of shurikens. Jay shivered, why did this man have so many weapons?

     “Sit.” The man said, indicating to the red cushion in front of the table, or was it behind it? Jay couldn’t tell. On the small table sat a baby blue teapot with a matching cup and a cup of sugar, Jay sat down on his knees. The man poured a cup of tea and asked how much sugar Jay would like, Jay declined, he wasn’t found of tea. He simply shrugged and added his own amount and took a sip, staring at Jay with a emotionless expression that it had Jay squirming like a little kid who had just done something wrong and was trying to hide how guilty he felt.

     “You are Jay, am I correct?” Jay nodded, too scared to talk.

     “Hmm, you seem frightened. Tell me, what bothers you?” Jay rolled his shoulder a little, getting figgity. “Well…” Jay gulped again. “Why do you have so many weapons?” Of course, this wasn’t the main reason he was scared, but it was definitely contributing. The man laughed gently.

     “Ah, the famous question. Well, these weapons once belonged to my father, and his father before him.” He looked at the weapons, his eyes glistening with nostalgia. “When I was a young boy, I trained with these weapons,” At the thought of that, Jay felt even more frightened, not only did his principal harbor weapons, but he could use them. “Each one is rumored to have a special power. Only those who share the same power would be able to use the weapon to its full extent. The katana of fire, the scythe of earth, the nun-chucks of lightning and the shurikens of ice.” As he spoke, Jay looked around at the old relics again and felt some odd fascination with them, like an old connection being reborn again. 

     “But alas, no one has proven themselves to possess such abilities. But we are not here to talk about the weapons, we are here to talk about you.” And with that, Jay spent some time talking to the old man about how school was, what it was about and what it would be like. The conversation ended with Wu, as Jay had learned that was what everyone called him here, signing him up for tutoring. Though Jay had tested in the correct year, his parents did try to keep up with school, there was much he didn’t know and honestly, Jay didn’t mind the extra help. When they walked back to entrance to the office Jay found a girl waiting there, Jay gulped again. She was pretty, with short black hair that framed her face beautifully, delicate looking body and beautiful brown eyes, she was absolutely stunning. Jay could already feel the blush warming up his cheeks.

     “Hello!” She stuck out her hand, her smile bright and friendly. “My name is Nya, and I will be your guide today.” Jay hesitantly took her hand, relishing in how soft her skin was. After they shook hands, Jay still feeling small tingles in his hands form the first contact he has had with another humans being his own age, they set off to his first class. And honestly, the rest of the day was just a jumbled mess to him. Having come into the school year one month late meant a lot of catching up to do, which made Jay even happier he accepted the tutoring offer. He didn’t really talk to anyone, though a few people walked up to him and some even made comments on his visible soulmark. Jay was a stuttering mess the entire time.

     At the end of the day, Jay found himself getting swooped away with the crowd, trying desperately to avoid touching as much people as possible, which was extremely hard. It seemed everywhere he turned there were students in lines heading in one direction, home. Surprisingly, Jay actually managed to dislodged himself from the crowd and had to take a breather in the front office. Mrs.  Michaels laughed from her desk, making Jay blush a little.

     “At first it will seem like the tide is against you, but trust me, you’ll get the hang of it eventually.” Her voice sounded like a child's, and it caught him by surprise. It was high-pitched, but at the same time it seemed almost… masculine? Jay wasn’t sure, but he just nodded and headed towards the hallway. The door to Wu’s room was open and he could see four individuals already in there, sitting in cushions like before, with one empty for him. As Jay got closer he noticed they seemed to all be celebrating something, which sparked Jay’s curiosity. What are they celebrating? Stopping at the entrance, Jay saw something that made his heart stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked how long this one was! I wrote all of this in google doc and it spans 15 pages already! Chapter three is on its way and beyond that, I'm not sure what updating will be like. I don't really have a schedule, so updating will be strange.


	3. New People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy! Not much to say here.

     On the back of one of their necks, they had shaggy black hair and dark skin, was a ice pattern, the exact same one the was currently running up his right leg. “No way.” Jay said, which caught the attention of a male with bright blonde hair and eyes the colors of ice. Jay hisses loudly as pain suddenly shot up his leg, the same one with the ice pattern. The blonde hissed as well, not as loud as Jay, which got the attention of the brunette sitting next to him.

     “Zane? You okay dude?” His voice held concern as he place a hand on the blonde’s, Zane’s, shoulder. The brunette looked up and saw Jay in the entrance, leaning against the door frame, panting quietly. By now, the one with shaggy, black hair had looked over his shoulder and was watching the scene with confusion, it also revealed another blonde, this one was platinum.

     “It’s him.” Zane finally got out after the pain in his chest subsided, looking back at the male in the doorway. Jay looked up, he had looked down to check on his leg, feeling like he was being watched and yelped when he met eyes of amber, almost a red color. This time, it was the fire pattern that was burning. The one with amber eyes grunted and grabbed the back of neck, like it hurt. “Yep,” He got out, he was grinding his teeth together. “Definitely him.” The one with black hair nodded and waited for the redhead to get over the pain in his arm, which he was cradling in his chest, before deciding to speak.

     “I know that you are in pain, trust me, but we need you to sit down before you look at any of us again.” This voice, he assumed it belonged to the one with black hair, was deep and soothing, it immediately started to calm Jay down. Deciding he didn’t have better idea, Jay obeyed and sat down on the last cushion, the one next to male with icy blue eyes. When he looked up, he found Wu looking at them curiously. “Good move there Cole, taking control before more pain could be endured.” Cole, Jay noted. Must be the one with black hair.

     “Alright, since we are all here, I guess now would be the the best time for introductions....” Jay whined a little. “Does this mean looking each other in the eyes?” Wu scoffed. “Is there any other way?” Jay whined again. 

     He glanced up to find the one they called Zane looking at him, Jay smiled shyly, he smiled back. As Jay quickly found out, the one with amber eyes was Kai, the one with black hair was in fact Cole and when their eyes met, Jay’s entire back was on fire. The final male had green eyes and was called Lloyd. It took Jay a few minutes to recover from the burning on the side of throat.

     Wu nodded and dismissed them to a room that was slanted and instantly gave Jay a headache, since he had never been on anything, but flat ground. The ground was a strange checker patterns entirely blue. This was the I.S.S. during the day and the detention room after school. Wu was grateful and dismissed Kai and Cole from their detention sentence a day earlier, but they had to stay anyway. Zane, as it turned out, was Jay’s tutor and they were actually supposed to tutor in the library, but some club meeting was happening and after just meeting their soulmates, it seemed rather cruel to separate them. Jay wasn’t sure why Lloyd was here yet.

     So here they were, just kinda sitting here in silence. After a moment or two, Jay decided to break the silence. “So, Kai and Cole, why did you two have detention for two weeks?” The pair laughed and went on to explain on how they had gotten into a huge fight on the first day of school. Apparently, some buff guy was bulling this girl and that didn’t sit well with Kai at all, so he stepped in. Cole, for some unknown reason at the time, felt bad for leaving the hothead on his own so he tried to break it up, but some idiot jumped in as well and took Cole with him.

     “Do fights happen often?” Cole shook his head. Jay nodded and they all descended into awkward silence once again. “Jay, where are you from? Wu informed me that I would be torturing someone who wasn’t from the city.” Jay chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish kinda way, a small blush warming his cheeks once more. Lloyd tilted his head curiously.

     “I’m form the Sea of Sand, I live in Ed and Edna’s Scrap N Junk.”

     “So,” That was Kai speaking. “Like, what's it like living in the desert?”

     “Well, it’s quite fun actually. Since I didn’t have school, I was free to do anything. I got to build a lot and spend hours helping my dad invent and even invent a few machines myself.” Jay was about to go on, but Cole interrupted him. “Wait, so you’re a inventor?” Jay nodded. “Just like my dad.”

     “Zane here is a tech freak himself.” Jay gasped and turned towards the blonde in question, his eyes wide. “Really?” Zane nodded and Jay smiled. “That’s great, maybe we could invent something together?” 

     “I don’t see why not.” Jay’s smiled got wider, Zane smiled at the sight, and was about to say something when Lloyd decided to speak up.

     “Did you have any friends at the junkyard?” Lloyd was observing Jay from his desk, which was right behind Kai’s, who was across from Jay. “Well….” Jay tailed off for a moment. “I had my parents?” It was spoken more like a question, like Jay wasn’t sure that counted for a answer. Lloyd nodded, while Kai looked at Jay with surprise.

     “So, you’ve never met anyone besides your parents?”

     “Until today, no.” Jay tilted his head a little to the side, analyzing something inside his head. “What is it?” Cole asked. “Well, now that I really think about it, I’ve never been outside the junkyard before.” Cole raised a eyebrow while Kai took in a breath of shook. “Never? So, this is you first time ever going outside?”

     “Well, not entirely. I remember this one time when I was little where I was able to take a few steps beyond the entrance, but they quickly grabbed me and took me back inside. Besides that, I’ve never been outside the walls really.” Kai whistled a little while Zane tilted his head a little. Cole turned to Lloyd, a question obvious in his eyes.

     “How did you know he lived in a junkyard? He never said that.” With that realization, they all turned to Lloyd who shrugged. “I remember my father mentioning a junkyard that sells metal out in the desert. I assumed it was the same one.” Cole nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer, Jay was still confused. “How does your father know about it?” They all turned to him with looks of surprise and shock, Jay wriggled a little in his seat. “Do you know who I am?”

     “Lloyd?” Again, Jay wasn’t sure if that was the acceptable answer. Kai was looking at him like he was insane, Zane was staring at him curiously and Cole was looking at him with… pity? Lloyd shook his head.

     “I’m not just Lloyd, I’m Lloyd Garmadon.” Lloyd said this like it was a common fact, and judging by the others reaction, it must be. Jay still didn’t get it though. “So? I’m Jay Walker, what’s so important?”

     “No way! You’ve never heard of Garmadon before? You know, supposedly evil businessman who rules over everything?” Jay just shook his head as Kai looked at him with shock, apparently Garmadon is a big thing here. “Remember Kai, he’s form the desert. Garmadon’s reign doesn’t reach that far.” Zane pointed out, Kai sighed.

     “I know, but I thought everyone knew about Garmadon... Also,” Kai turned to Lloyd, who raised an eyebrow. “Sorry for calling him evil, I’m sure he is a nice man.”

     “No hurt feelings, what the public sees is pretty much who he is.” Jay furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, he’s evil?” Cole quickly jumped in before Kai could speak again.

     “That’s what everyone says, but no one really knows the man.” Lloyd scoffed. “Well, I can tell you, he’s not the walk-in-park kinda parent.” Zane tilted his head. “But he must’ve walked in the park at least once to survey his work.” Kai groaned, “It was figurative language Zane.”

     “Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, when writing Garmadon's, it wanted be to auto correct it to Armageddon's, I found that rather funny. Alright, so that was the third chapter! What did you think? This is the end of the introduction and the story should really take off here. Still not sure how to end this, but I have a few ideas.


	4. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait, since I had to think for a ending and more high-school details for the story I had to work a few things out before creating the next chapter. I hope you enjoy though! And keep in mind, I'm not in high-school so a lot of stuff I use is from the internet.

     Lloyd was the first to leave the small pack of teenagers. Apparently, his father had a meeting that went on a little too long, but Jay felt like Lloyd was lying somehow. Not that Jay could really say anything, he’s only know him for about 20 minutes and Jay has never seen anyone try to lie, so who was he to say anything? Right before he left though, Cole purposed they should change phone numbers so they could talk later, and that’s what they did. Kai questioned Jay as to why he had a phone, after all, he lived in a desert with really only two people to talk to and Jay told him he got lost in the junkyard a lot when he was younger.

     “So, how come you guys never talked to each other before today?” Jay was lost in his own logic since they all go to the same highschool, and Cole and Kai both got detention together, he needed the others to help him break this seemly impossible question. “I don’t have any classes with them because I’m a Junior and I’m in all honors.” Zane’s voice was always above a whisper, it was also calm and really… smooth? Jay wasn’t sure how to place it, it felt like running a hand over a piece of smooth metal. Jay looked over at the blonde, surprise evident in his eyes.

     Zane tilted his head a little, not expecting that reaction. “Wait, are you all in different years?” Jay quickly looked over to Kai and Cole, Jay was so wrapped up in the moment he hadn’t even considered the possibility. “Well, I’m a senior and I think Kai is as well.” Kai nodded. “The only class we have together is Personal Fitness.” That was Kai talking and Jay pouted just a little, upset that they wouldn’t be there to guide him during Freshman year.

     “What about Lloyd?” Zane smiled a little, he could sense that Jay wanted to stick together. “He is also a Freshman.” Jay smiled, happy to have at least one soulmate with him. Kai wanted to point out that they could easily have completely different schedules, but he wasn’t oblivious, he could see Jay found comfort in the idea so he kept quiet. And for awhile, they all just sat there and talked, a lot of it was just some normal questions. Like, what’s your favorite color? Jay’s was electric blue, Zane’s was a weird shade of white, Kai’s was blood red, and Cole’s was simply black.

     Some questions were personal, well to Jay they felt personal, like have you ever kissed anyone or have you ever gone to a party? Both Cole and Zane never kissed anyone, but Kai has heard a story about how he kissed some kid on the street when he was little. Kai himself doesn’t remember such a thing, but he has heard his parents mention it. Jay also found out he wasn’t the only child here, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd were all single children. Again, Kai is the oddball since he has a younger sister. She’s currently a Sophomore and into Theater which caught Jay’s attention since he has always wanted to be in Theater.

     “Can I still join a club?”

     “Depends on which one. Some are too full for more members and others are on a time limit.” Jay noticed that Zane seemed to know everything about this school, but he supposed that is to be expected of someone who is in all honors. “What about Theater?” Zane hummed, looking off into the distance a little, like he was looking for information. “If I heard correctly, there is a possibility of being able to join. It is highly unlikely for you to get a part, though. That is if you planned on auditioning.” Jay nodded, absorbing the information.

     “You plan on joining?” Kai’s deep and kinda gruff voice broke Jay out of his thoughts. “Kinda.” Kai raised a eyebrow, Jay felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. “I’ve always wanted to be in theater, and I never had the chance until now.” Kai nodded, satisfied, Jay sighed a little. It was at this moment that Wu entered the slanted room, announcing that is was time for them to return home. Jay whined a little, he really enjoyed talking with the others and wished to know more about them. Thankfully, he had their phones numbers. The four walked toward the entrance, Kai asking Cole what he did for exercising, Jay assumed it was because of how buff Cole was. Zane was walking next to Jay, who were both walking behind the older males, and Zane just had this small smile on his face, like he was smiling about some inside joke. Jay didn’t want to intrude on Zane’s inner peace and Cole and Kai were wrapped up in their own conversation so Jay just kept quiet.

     Walking through the entrance, Jay was a little baffled when he saw what was waiting for his soulmates. For Kai it was Nya, which really caught Jay off guard since it was pretty obvious it was his sister, the brotherly hug around the shoulders and him calling her ‘little sis’, were tall tale signs. For Cole it was a black suv, which Jay just found really intriguing and weird for someone like Cole. For Zane there wasn’t a car for him, Nya had a motorcycle for Kai, it was merely a old looking guy who had snow white hair that was combed back and had the same icy blue irises as Zane. Jay believed it might be his father, but the weirdest part was that a falcon was just casually resting on his shoulder and the moment Zane was a shoulder-length apart, the falcon flew over and sat on Zane’s shoulder.

     And Zane wasn’t phased, he let the hug bird sit on his shoulder, hell he even started petting it! Jay was highly confused, but for all he knew, having big birds as pets was normal, so he didn’t say anything. Thankfully, Jay parents were already here, Jay was scared that they were still awhile out, but they were just waiting for him in the car. He smiled and entered, Kai and Nya had left earlier and Cole and his car was right behind them. Jay watched as Zane disappeared into the distance, but not before Zane smiled at him and waved, Jay quickly waved back. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed and Edna quickly asked him about it and started making teaseful remarks, causing Jay to blush and stutter out a explanation.

     Edna squealed when Jay revealed that he was in fact one of his soulmates, and though Ed didn’t really say anything, Jay could see him smiling happily for his son. The entire ride was Jay getting pestered by his mother about his soulmates, every now and then Ed would throw in a question of his own. Jay tried to answer them as much as possible, but he didn’t have a long time to talk with them. After what felt like a decade of non-stop questions, that were getting really embarrassing, they finally arrived at home and Jay was very tempted to just jump out of the car, as long as it meant he could finally escape their questions. Thankfully, such measures were not needed since his mother noted he must have a lot of work to catch up on and dismissed him to his room, saying she will call him for dinner.

     Jay smiled and went to his room without question, eager to get away from the questioning. As Jay closed the door to his room, his phone started vibrating, which actually scared Jay since he never really used his phone before this and had completely forgot it existed. Jay felt his cheeks burning again, he was a teenage boy who lived in a junkyard that, admittedly can be really creepy and scary at night, but it was only normally for something like that to scare him, but a phone? That was just sad. Jay disposed his bag on his carpet, which was a baby blue, and took his phone out of his pocket, his pulse spiking a bit when he saw it was a text from Lloyd.

**Lloyd:Hello Jay.**

**Jay:Hi Lloyd! Whatcha doing?**

     Jay layed down on his bed, which had a midnight blue comforter, since it got extremely cold at night and it went with his dark blue pillows and blueberry colored sheets. Jay crossed his legs out of sheer instinct.

**Lloyd:Zane told me we are in the same year and I was wondering if we had similar schedules.**

**Jay:Okay. Do we want me to text it to you?**

**Lloyd:That would be helpful.**

     Jay rolled his eyes at the smart alec answer and just texted his schedule.

**Jay:**

**Blue Days-**

**Homeroom~7:50am-8:15am~Algebra 1**

**Period 1~8:20-9:20~French 1**

**Period 2~9:20-10:20~English 1**

**Period 3~10:20-11:20~Algebra 1**

**Period 4~11:20-12:20~Physical Science**

**Period 5~12:20-1:20~World History**

**Lunch~1:20-1:45**

**Period 6~1:45-3:45~Choir**

**Gold Days-**

**Homeroom~7:50am-8:15am~Algebra 1**

**Period 1~8:20-9:20~Health**

**Period 2~9:20-10:20~English 1**

**Period 3~10:20-11:20~Algebra 1**

**Period 4~11:20-12:20~Physical Science**

**Period 5~12:20-1:20~World History**

**Lunch~1:20-1:45**

**Period 6~1:45-3:45~Child Development 1**

**Lloyd:Nice. We have almost every class together.**

**Jay:What classes don’t we share?**

**Lloyd:Electives.**

**Jay:...Which ones are electives again?**

**Lloyd:First and Sixth period are electives for us.**

**Jay:Aww.**

**Jay:Hey! You wouldn’t mind helping me with homework would you?**

**Lloyd:I suppose I can help.**

     Jay rolled his eyes again and quickly grabbed his backpack and hauled it onto his bed, Jay had a lot of catching up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that chapter and sorry if anything is misspelled or something is wrong, I tend to write one draft and right before posting I'll go through it for errors.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! I know it's a bit short, the others should be a lot longer. Also, I didn't plan this through since I really wanted to post something and I never really had a end game for this, so I have no idea how long this will be or if it will ever be complete. I plan on completing it, but I'm not sure yet. So, welcome to this roller coaster, I hope you have fun.


End file.
